Honeymoon
by Applauze
Summary: They drove through the trees and the sunshine added a warm glow to the tropical plants. The evening dew was quietly tapping from the trees and onto the soft ground while overhead, the birds were quietly singing their evening songs, with the atmosphere being peaceful and harmonic. (Scarlody oneshot)


Wiltshire Boulevard, the hub of the city life. It was where all of the theaters, restaurants and museums were. Among the many cars that were going down the famous avenue was a car with its top down and a diverse couple in the middle. The guy was wearing a nice shirt and his bushy brown hair moved just a little with the light breeze. The girl was wearing a white blouse with a red shirt, white sunglasses and a large red hat that accompanied her orange sunset hair and a freshly set of trimmed bangs. They were diverse with the girl being quiet, intelligent, but very violent at times while the guy was a technical person with a bit of a hyper rush when he had too much candy.

"Cody, where are you taking me? You know that I don't like to be detained for long periods of time. It distracts me from my work."

"Scarlett, Scarlett, Scarlett. You haven't been anywhere in several months and I figured that it was time for you to get out of that house. Besides, I have several places that we are going today and I'm sure that you'll love them."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Scarlett added while lowering her glasses and allowing her piercing eyes to look deeply at her husband. "The last time you did something like this, I almost ended up going to jail."

"How was I to know that was where Max and Harold were?" Cody asked while trying to avoid Scarlett's eyes. "Besides, we both had little time to react and you know that."

"You do have a point," Scarlett implied while putting her sunglasses back onto her face. "Just as long as there's no nudity involved, we should be okay."

"Please, I wouldn't go that far and you know that it something you flat out detest," Cody replied.

"Like how during our honeymoon, you walked into the room with only rose petals and I ended up locking you out of our room for the night."

"That was awful. Like, I had to wear a bathrobe and sleep in the hall. I'm still surprised that you finally agreed to conceive and ended up having our daughter in such a short time."

"I only agreed to it because during that night, I had a thought and it kept telling me that my knowledge and wisdom shouldn't be wasted and that having a child would allow me to pass on the lamp from generation to generation. I'm just glad that my mother agreed to babysit Marie. So hard to believe that she almost four already."

"Time sure does fly when you're married," Cody mumbled.

"What did you say?" Scarlett asked.

"I said, time flies by when you have fun," Cody added while adding a smile to buy Scarlett off.

Scarlett just looked at Cody for a moment or so before turning her head away and shaking it in confusion. Sometimes, she didn't understand why she even married Cody since they seemed to be more different than alike, but there was something about him that she always admired, always loved, but she could never put her finger on it and it sometimes it annoyed her. She turned back and smiled at Cody, but frowned when he whistled at a bunch of hot girls walking down the street.

"Can you seriously not do that with me sitting right next to you?" Scarlett yelled while she slapped Cody across the face.

"Ow!" Cody replied while he felt the impact of his wife's hit. "Just because I admire someone doesn't mean that you should go off at me."

"I have to keep your hormones in check since that experience with Gwen and that's something that I don't want to repeat," Scarlett added.

Cody was going to reply, but he decided that keeping his mouth shut at this rate would be the better option since he didn't want to risk receiving more of Scarlett's temper. So he sat during the rest of the drive, wondering how Scarlett was going to react when she found out what he had planned for her.

They stopped in front of a movie theater. When Scarlett got out, she wasn't very impressed.

"I hope we're seeing a documentary or a biographical film. Not one of those cheap romance movies since I'll beat you with my handbag until your face turns into a mashed potato."

"Relax, Scarlett. I knew that you would dislike those types of movies, but I read of this comedy called _When in Rome_ and since you seem to love anything relating to Italy, I knew that you would like this."

"However-"

"Please, Scarlett, this is no time for interruptions. The movie starts in five minutes and we have to get inside and get our seats. If you're wondering about food, I'll go back for it when the movie starts," Cody replied while he grabbed Scarlett's hand and started dashing into the movie theater.

* * *

Several hours later, Cody was seen running out of the movie theater while Scarlett was hitting him with her handbag.

"I specially told you that I didn't like romantic films and sure enough, this was a romantic film. You were lucky that I had my sunglasses on and that my hat covered what else couldn't be hidden."

"Alright, that was a mistake on my part. I'll make it up to you by taking you out to eat. I know of this little restaurant not far from here that serves great food and I think you would enjoy it." Cody acknowledged that he made the mistake of taking Scarlett to see something that she didn't enjoy.

"Well..." Scarlett started to say but stopped to think for a moment. "Alright, I'll forgive for you taking me to the wrong movie. Besides, it takes a lot to make me offended, so this can be brushed off and put out of sight."

"I'm just glad that you're so forgiving, Scarlett. Like how it took me an eternity to finally get you back after what I-"

"Alright, don't push your luck."

"Sorry."

After leaving the theater, they drove down the avenue for a while, trying to find a place to eat, they eventually found the restaurant that Cody was mentioning. It was on the corner, near two major fast food restaurant chains and saw that hardly anyone was going in.

"I don't know about this Cody," Scarlett told him while she stepped out of the car. "Something is telling me that this is a bad idea."

"Oh Scarlett, you say that about everything. As my dad told me, you'll never know until you try," Cody replied.

"I know that, but something is telling me that this is going to end badly and I don't like it."

"I'll tell you what, if it does end badly, I'll take you to a museum to make it up since you seem to be a sophisticated lady after all."

"Don't know whether to intercept that as a compliment or as an insult, but I'll take that as a compliment."

"That's the spirit!"

Cody and Scarlett walked into the restaurant and they were both drawn in by the oriental music that surrounded them.

"You know, Chinese music has actually been proven to be helpful on relaxing your body and that scientists think that the instrumental sounds can get rid of stress."

"See, I've made your intelligent side come out so I knew this was a good idea."

"Alright, maybe some of your ideas are good after all. I will give you that much credit," Scarlett added.

"Thank you. Now, I'll take care of the ordering and you can find us a table," Cody told Scarlett while he was waiting on the waiter.

"Alright, but remember, don't say something that can make them offended since I don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"I won't and besides, the ladies' man got's this."

Scarlett rolled her eyes as she went to sit down. Cody still called himself a ladies man and she wished that he would finally give up that name, but trying to make do that was trying to pull teeth so she decided that it would better to just let it go.

While she was sitting there, she saw her reflection from a mirror not far away and she couldn't believe how much she had changed in the last few years. She had gone from a nerd who always wore glasses and kept her hair in a bun to almost a Lana look alike with big hats, trimmed bangs, and a new fashion. She looked down at her hand where the _M_ tattoo was on her wrist, a sign of her German heritage. She almost believed that she was in a dreamlike state, where all she did was admire beauty and always loved Lana's vocals. She would have remained in that reality if Cody hadn't spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Cody. What did you say?"

"I said that our food will be here in a minute or so. I actually did good Scarlett. Of course, they had to show me a menu and since you refuse to eat much meat, I found some vegetables for you."

"That's noble of you. You know that I will only eat chicken, but most Chinese restaurants don't offer it and I often wonder why."

"Well, the world may never know, but are you having a good time, Scarlett?"

"I'm actually am," Scarlett commented while a waiter brought their food and two glasses. "I'm actually glad that you decided to take me out of the house for a while."

"Well, here's to us," Cody added while tipping his glass to Scarlett. "Well, this food does look good. I see that they got you some good beans."

"Ah, there's nothing better than.. Spoiled beans?!" Scarlett replied while nearly choking on her food. "What did you order for me?"

"I told the waiter that you wanted _Bèi chǒng huài de shuǐguǒ hé shūcà_ i."

"Wait, _Bèi chǒng huài de shuǐguǒ hé shūcài_ means spoiled fruit and vegetables. You were supposed to say, _Xīnxiān shuǐguǒ hé shūcài_ , which is Fresh fruit and vegetables."

"Oh, boy I've messed up didn't I? Please, don't hurt me!"

"Will you zip it? I'm going to hurt you. Oh well, at least it wasn't as bad as last time. What did you get?"

"The waiter recommended something called _Zhǔ shú de māo_ , and it sounded good. It's actually not that bad although it's a bit tender. Want a bite, Scarlett?"

Scarlett looked at Cody with a half sick face. "Uh, you do know what _Zhǔ shú de māo_ means, don't you? Please tell me that you do."

"No, I don't. What does it mean, Scarlett?"

"Oh boy. I'm just going to say this, but that means cooked cat."

"Cooked cat?" Cody asked while looking down at his plate. He then looked up at Scarlett and ran off toward the restroom, where she could hear him throwing up all of his guts and cringed with a half sick stomach.

* * *

After getting that mess cleaned up, Scarlett and Cody made a vow to not go back to that restaurant again and after stopping at a soda parlor to cure their sickening stomachs, they drove down the avenue and stopped in front of this museum that recently opened up and looked impressive.

"Huh. There's no information over what this museum is over. Do you have an idea of what it could be, Cody?"

"I think I heard technological achievements, and that's something that could interest the both of us, Scarlett."

Scarlett moved her sunglasses to the top of her hat before walking inside and right from the moment that she saw it was a gaming museum, she knew that this was a bad idea and that she turn around. Before she could even get a foot back out of the door, Cody screech,

"It's a gaming museum! My life is complete!"

Scarlett had little time to react before Cody grabbed her hand and dragged her around to see all of the games. While Cody kept admiring the games, Scarlett couldn't help, but thought of this as a remind of when her life was similar to Lana's _Video Games_ and she didn't want to relive those days, but she couldn't help but think that was a repeat and a part of her grew sad at the thought. While Cody was busy, she walked back to the car and when she sat down, she played _Video Games_ and wanted to curl up within a ball. Lana's melody was her comfort and for the longest time until she heard a familiar set of footprints walking toward her.

"Scarlett, are you alright? You left without a warning and I thought that you had gone to the bathroom."

"No, I feel like you don't love me, Cody."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, that everywhere you've taken me today, it's all stuff that you like to do and stuff I don't want to do. Like, did you ever think for a moment that maybe, just maybe, I wanted to do something different, something that would make me happy instead of making me feel all miserable and sad on the inside. Did you?"

Cody paused and thought about it for a moment and it was while that he was thinking that his heart made him realize that he had done what he wanted to do and it shattered his heartstrings. He pulled Scarlett into a hug and embraced her.

"I'm sorry. You know, you are right. All that we did was what I wanted to do. I never considered what you wanted to do for a single moment and now, I feel so guilty on the inside. To make it up, Scarlett, tell me that you want to do. Go to the opera? A concert? Tell me what you want to do since as long as you are happy, I'm happy."

"A drive through the countryside would be nice. Nature makes me happy since there's always something about the trees and the flowers that makes me more comfortable." Scarlett told Cody while patting down her eyes.

"Ok, a drive sounds nice. I actually think that's a good idea," Cody replied while he helped Scarlett adjust her hat and sunglasses back to where they were on her head.

* * *

They drove outside the city and Cody noticed that when they reached the countryside, that she was smiling and laughing, like an exotic flower. They drove through the trees and the sunshine added a warm glow to the tropical plants. The evening dew was quietly tapping from the trees and onto the soft ground while overhead, the birds were quietly singing their evening songs, with the atmosphere being peaceful and harmonic.

Scarlett looked at Cody and laid her hair on his shoulders and he looked down at his wife, her bangs and hat adding to the beauty that she was.

"I love you very much Scarlett. You make me the happiest man on Earth."

"And I love you also, Cody. You make me the happiest woman in the whole universe."

"Well, you have me beat and I don't know how you always do it," Cody replied.

"Oh, I my ways and I'll eventually let you know," Scarlett acknowledged while she leaned in and gave Cody a kiss and watched his face turn red as her hat and released a small giggle.

Cody and Scarlett spent the whole afternoon driving through the countryside, listening to soft jazzy and classy music and avoiding the ultraviolent music, something that neither were a huge fan of. They were transported into a forgotten world, an era bygone and just for a moment, they both believed that they were on their honeymoon, an earthly paradise that brought them closer together and made them realize a thing or two for their destined future.

* * *

 **With this, I welcome _Honeymoon_ into the world! It's Lana Del Rey's title piece and I've had this idea since July and I'm finally getting around to it. I've been trying my very hardest to update my multi-chapter stories and some are way overdue for an update, but school work is a pain and I have some other things that I'm working on at the moment. I've been thinking of several more Lana themed oneshot ideas and I know that I have at least two more ready to go so I'm excited about that. Now, I've entered a new phase of creative writing and with _Honeymoon_ , a new muse and a new style of my work is going to emerge and probably help define my style and what I love to write about. _Honeymoon_ has arrived and with it, a new stage in my diverse life.**

 **You may never read this, but Lana, this is for you! Your work has inspired me to change and to keep improving myself. I wouldn't be publishing this if it wasn't for your songs so thank you so much for allowing your work to help me out and thank you for being the best singer out there. Keep singing about pink flamingos and spinning ballerinas and I'll be here to support your carrer all the way.**

 **Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


End file.
